


Distance

by DoubleDen



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Clueless Larry, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Lau, except not so much pining as hiding his feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDen/pseuds/DoubleDen
Summary: Laurent suddenly realizes the extent of his feelings for Larry one night as he watches him perform in a club. He finds himself looking at Larry in certain ways and getting jealous of Larry's fangirls as if he were a hormonal teenager. Not knowing how to handle it, Laurent decides to distance himself from his brother to get his act together. But Larry isn't having it. He wants to know what the hell is going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Laurent go to the club to dance with their fans, but Laurent dances with danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm responsible for at least half of the Les Twins fics on this site.

**Laurent POV**  
We had wanted it to be a lowkey night once we first went out, but somehow, word had gotten out that Les Twins would be at the club, and a bunch of fans showed up just to watch us. We did have other plans, but neither of us really minded. I mean, the whole reason why we spend so much time dancing is because we love it. So why not rock with our fans once in a while? Anyway, here we were in the middle of the dance floor. People had cleared a little circle for us, but it was still cramped. We danced anyway. I spun up off the floor, a classic “me” move that's become like second nature to me. Still, everyone cheered. I could hear my brother behind me, screaming at the top of his lungs. My biggest fan. I looked back to grin at him. He was definitely gonna lose his voice by tomorrow. I bowed to the crowd and waved both hands in the air as thanks to all the cheering. I slid back to let Larry take center stage. As he came forward, he roughly patted my back, which meant he liked my solo. Then he turned to the crowd with a grin that said he meant business. And he went in. Once the bass kicked, Larry hit his first move so hard that everyone said “woah” at the same time, including me. His body rolled and stopped and rolled and stopped as if he were a machine. Larry just had a way of freestyling that was pure genius. He looked perfectly in his element. All his moves were so natural and his dance vocabulary never ceased to amaze me. It was one new move after the next, all made up on the spot. The level of technicality was at a ten. His shirt stuck to his perfectly sculpted body as he moved. He slid a hand down to his belt as he rolled his hips. Sometimes, when he dances, I get so excited all I want to do is hug him. To feel him close to me. To feel him grind against me the way he does against the air or against the ground. If it were up to me, I--  
That's when it hit me. These weren't regular thoughts that were popping into my head. IThis was something else...something more? No way. I shut the thought out of my mind. I looked away from Larry’s dancing and stared at the ground next to me, eyes wide. It was already hot in the club, but I could feel myself sweating more than before. What were these feelings? I bunched a section of my shirt into my fist. Why was my heart beating out of my chest? I jerked out of my thoughts when Larry snapped his fingers in front of my face. “Look at me!” he yelled over the loud club music. He held up two fingers to his eyes and then pointed them at me. I'm sure I looked like a deer in the headlights, but I nodded at him anyway. He continued to dance, each part of his body moving to a different part of the music. He was amazing. Pure perfection in one human. Then my eyes once again roamed down his body. I caught myself and looked away, covering my mouth with my hand. What was I _doing_? I mean, I usually look at Larry like that, but I do it simply to study his movements. Never in _this_ way. Not with these thoughts in my head. Larry tapped me midspin. “Laurent, come on!” he yelled, “watch!” I shook my head, and he gave me a confused look as he continued to pulse and lock to the music. I backed up slowly at first and then took off running, pushing my way through the crowd. I didn't look back. I needed a second to figure something out. The cool air hit my face when I reached the outside, and I could breathe again. I let the crisp air calm me down as I leaned against the wall. What's going on with me? Did I seriously just run out of there like that? I closed my eyes. Knowing Larry, he'd already be taking off after me. He'd be out here in a minute to check up on me. Maybe I should hide. Nah. I just needed a minute. I just needed...what? Why were those thoughts popping up in my head? Maybe this wasn't new. There had always been a part of me that wanted to be closer to Larry. But I had assumed it was a part of me that wanted brotherly closeness. But that feeling always magnified when I watched Larry dance. Was my subconsciousness finally magnifying itself into my consciousness? Are these feelings even real? Maybe I suddenly couldn't distinguish reality from what I was making up. “Yo! What's going on, Lau?” I heard and opened my eyes. Larry stood in front of me, breathing heavily from his dancing. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and then put his hands on his hips. I got up off the wall. “Yeah. Just needed some air.” Larry stared at me, clearly not believing me, but he chose to play along. “Oh,” he said as he huffed. He closed his eyes and turned in a slow circle, enjoying the cool night air. “You sick?” Larry asked. “No. Just tired. I might just skip the club tonight.”  
“What? We just got here!”  
“Yeah, I know. But I'm really not feeling it tonight.” Larry paused to look me up and down. “Hm, aight. I'll see you back home then?”  
“Yeah,” I dapped my brother up before starting to leave, “apologize to all those people in there for me, okay?”  
“Yeah, I got you.”

The next day felt strange. I felt like I had done something I couldn't come back from. I leaned against the marble island in the kitchen and sipped a glass of water slowly, lost in my thoughts. Then I heard Larry come in. “Morning, bro. Back to work, huh?” he asked me. I looked at him and couldn't think of anything to say, so I mumbled a “yeah” and called it a day. I took my weight off the arm that was braced against the counter to toss my glass into the dishwasher. I felt so out of it that entire day. I guess discovering a new part of myself didn't sit well with me. After our last class for the day, dancers started coming up to talk to us. We took pictures and signed shirts as usual. And then a girl walked up next. A particularly recognizable girl. A little on the sexy side, compared to the rest of the class. I had noticed that she and Larry had shared some weird eye contact earlier during class. He had looked at her for a quick second and smiled as he dry humped the air, and she had smiled back. I had rolled my eyes partly because I was sick of Larry flirting with his students and partly because I was annoyed I had caught that interaction in the first place. Anyway, when she walked up to us after class, she was all smiles and her hips swayed hypnotically. She hugged Larry first, kissing him on the cheek, which for some reason really bothered me. Larry had one arm around her waist even after she pulled away and then he smiled at her again. I looked somewhere else. What the fuck. Why was I so bothered by it? This was really starting to annoy me. I had gotten so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely noticed when the girl started hugging me. I looked down at her, surprised. She was still smiling, her gray eyes closing before kissing me on the cheek just as she had done for Larry. She was already pulling away before I could think to put my arm around her, so I settled for rubbing her arm. “I loved your class!” she said to me, her accent surprising me, “I'm from France, too!” she said, obviously excited to inform me of that. “Oh, really?” I said and smiled politely. _“Where in France?”_ I asked, switching to French. _“Bordeaux,”_ she replied. We talked a bit more, and she actually was pretty cool. Apparently she had been a fan since the start of Criminalz Crew. But the whole time, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was talking to a threat. A threat to what, I didn't quite know. After she left, however, Larry was already slapping my arm. “Lau! You won't believe what she said to me! She called me _mon coeur_! She said she had a major crush on me when she was younger! Can you believe it? A beauty like that?” I rolled my eyes. “Dial it back, creepy. She looks too young for you anyway.”  
“Oh, shut up! You're just mad because you aren't her favorite.”  
“What?! She didn't say that!”  
“She practically did.”  
“Well, we talked longer than you did.”  
“She was shy! She liked me, remember? Don't be jealous,” Larry chuckled and pushed me before going off to pack up. I shook my head. If only I _didn't_ feel so jealous. Of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really in the mood for a fic where Lau was confused about his feelings, so I wrote this. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Do You Love Me

**Larry POV**

I have no idea what’s wrong with Laurent. He's been avoiding me like the plague for a whole week now, and I'm so tired of it. It's really messing with my head. I can't dance as well when I know that our minds aren't on the same page. And quite frankly, constantly worrying about him is draining my energy.

So first thing in the morning, I barged into his room and just as I expected, he had already left. I rolled my eyes and went to get dressed. When I left the apartment, I immediately set out to look for Laurent around town. Today, we were both free, so I had all day to look for him. I sighed as I drove down the boulevard. What on earth has gotten into that fool? Was he mad at me about something? Even if he was, I had never seen my twin act this immature. If he had a problem, he was always the one to confront me about it. So what was going on this time? I pulled up to Lau’s favorite coffee shop and looked around. When I stepped into the back room, I spotted Lau just as he spotted me. Once our eyes made contact, he immediately got up and speed walked to the back door. He was trying to escape. I sprinted after him. When I burst through the door, I saw him pulling his keys out of his pocket and making a break for his car. “Lau!” I called after him. He looked back, and his steps hesitated for a second, but it was still enough time for me to catch of to him and grab his arm. I spun us around so my body blocked the door to the driver’s seat. “Enough of this attitude, Lau. Stop being a bitch and just talk to me,” I pleaded. Laurent looked at me like he was actually about to say something, but then he feigned right and darted left to get past me. I once again had to block him. I shoved him away from his car. “Why are you avoiding me? Are you mad at me? What's going on with you?” Getting frustrated, Lau started walking in the other direction to get away from me. “Can you just leave me alone, Larry?” Lau huffed. I grabbed his arm. “No! You don't have the right to go around running away from your problems every two seconds. You're being so annoying right now, just tell me what your problem is!” Lau ripped his arm out of my grasp and finally turned to face me. But his eyes looked like they were battling something. They looked so sad and confused. Whatever it is that's going on, it's taken such a toll on my brother. Why won't he trust me to help him? I thought of something to say before he took off again. “Look, Lau, I know you want to tell me something. Just say it! Are you in trouble? I wanna help!”

“You can't! You just can't, okay?”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because my problem is you!” I was taken aback. I did suspect that Lau might be mad at me, but it still hurt to hear aloud. And so harshly, at that. After seeing my expression, though, Laurent spoke up again, “well, it's that I can't be close to you. If you keep coming after me, I--” Lau paused in the middle of his sentence as if contemplating his words. Then he shook his head. “I don't know, but you just have to leave me alone for now.”

“Oh, come _ on, _ ” I said. Now it was my turn to be frustrated. “What do you have to be so cryptic for? Don't you trust me?” Lau looked at me for a long time, standing sideways to me as if he was ready to leave. But then he turned to face me properly. He looked away, running a hand through his hair before scratching the back of his neck. He shifted on his feet and looked at the ground in silence, slipping his hands into his pockets. After he was done fidgeting, he spoke. “Larry, what if I told you that...I want to be closer?” Surprised, I blinked at him. “Um...what? What do you mean?” I asked, knitting my brows together. Lau sighed. “I don’t know...I mean, I’ve wanted to be closer for a long time now, and it's affecting me so much, but I don't know if you want the same thing…” I couldn't help but stare incredulously. “Let me get this straight,” I started, “We’ve been apart this entire week because you want to be closer? What's the sense in that?”

“Don't f*cking make me spell it out, Larry...I think I have feelings for you. And you know what I mean. Feelings that I can't control. When I'm next to you, it's like...my mind races. I always start to think. And I over think, and everything's different than it was before I had these feelings. Sometimes, it feels like I'm drowning, and I just want to reach out and touch you. Just so my mind can stop screaming for one second, but I can't! Don't you see, Larry? There's something wrong with me…” Lau kept his eyes glued to a spot on the ground.

I partly couldn't believe what I had just heard. I just stared at him for a moment, trying to wrap my head around what was happening. What should I do, what do I say? Obviously, I couldn’t return his feelings. I asked tentatively, “So...you like me?” Laurent sighed. “It’s not just that. I think I’m in love with you. It gets worse every day. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you, to tell you the truth.” Laurent finally decided to look up, waiting for my response. As I absorbed what Laurent was telling me, I couldn’t help but chuckle. That really surprised Lau. “W-what?” Laurent asked me. “You know, you’re right about one thing. There  _ is _ something wrong with you.” He immediately looked hurt, so I quickly went on to finish my point, “There’s something wrong with you if you thought that this wasn’t something you could talk to me about.” I gave him the cheeky grin I subconsciously give when I’m trying to protect him. He weakly smiled back, clearly preparing himself for rejection. I’ve seen that face before. Oh, Laurent, we know each other too well. But also, for the first time in my life, I felt I might not have known him as well as I thought. “Lau...” I paused thinking of how to put this, “you know I love you. A lot. I never say it because...I guess it’s kinda embarrassing for me, but it’s true. You’re my best friend, and I don't know what I’d do without you.” I put a hand on his shoulder. “But, we’re brothers. We can’t just forget about that, man…” I couldn’t think of what else to say without really hurting my brother, but I guess it was too late for that anyway. Lau looked at the hand on his shoulder and then at me, and it was only then that I noticed the space I had put between us. I could tell Lau noticed too. He said nothing at first and just stood there trying to fight back tears. He laughed a little to avoid crying and said, “This is why I didn’t wanna fucking tell you...I gotta go.” He pushed past me, got in his car, and just like that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is wiggity-wiggity-whack yo. But, hey, maybe there's still a chance for Larry and Laurent. Should I trap them under some earthquake rubble so they're forced to get intimate? Should I put them in a situation where they have to kiss and then Larry's feelings start to develop? So excited for the next chapter, and yes, I'm alive still! Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
